Tamaki's Discovery
by Vasooki
Summary: Tamaki learns how to play strip poker, and needs a partner to play it with. Before Kyoya knows it, he's agreed to Tamaki's silly game, and things go awry. Rated M for future lemons.
1. A New Game

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters within.**_

**AN: Total crack-fic. I wrote this, by hand in the middle of Geometry class. xDD Bear with me, I actually have no idea how strip poker is actually played.  
**

"Strip poker, eh Tamaki? I don't think that'd be… _appropriate_ to play here and now, given the nature of the game." Kyoya muttered, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"But Kyoya!! I heard about this game, and I just _have_ to try it out! It sounds like so much fun!!" Tamaki pleaded, and pleaded, utilizing his puppy eyes, melting Kyoya's will.

Kyoya sighed, "Fine, but we'll have to play it somewhere else… I'm gathering that it'd be bad if your grandmother caught us playing such a… suggestive game. So, I suppose we'll just have to go to my house." Kyoya finally looked up from his computer, in order to flash Tamaki a scowl, and ensure he was paying attention.

_I don't really want to do this… but he's so hard to say no to, especially when he makes that face… He's just so innocent… Hmph._

At the mention of Kyoya's concession, Tamaki's eyes lit up with excitement, and shrieked, "Really? Kyoya, you're the best!!" and proceeded to cling to him exactly the same way he had on the day they met.

Prying him away, Kyoya realized something. Turning around in his chair, he inquired, "Hey, Tamaki, where did you learn about this game anyway? Doesn't seem like something Haruhi would teach you…"

_Although, the twins probably would…_

"Kirimi showed me how to play!!!"

_I'm not even going to ask how or why… But it does beg the question… who the hell did she learn it from?_

Kyoya glanced up at the clock, eager to cut short the awkward conversation, and realized it was getting late; he'd need to be getting home.

Gathering his things, Kyoya said, "Well Tamaki, I'm going to be leaving now, it's getting kind of late." Kyoya double checked to ensure he had everything, and when he turned around, he was greeted by the Host King staring him right in the face, his puppy eyes permeating his cold exterior like lasers.

"But Kyoya!! Why can't we do it tonight?!

_Damn, he really is persistent isn't he. I was hoping he would forget about this by Monday, but I suppose I was wrong…_

"Well, for one, if you come over now, you'd almost certainly have to spend the night, and you're without a change of clothes, or pajamas." Kyoya was wracking his brain for more reasons to prevent the blonde from getting his way.

"Kyoya!! We're nearly the same size, and you have plenty of clothes. I've seen your drawers, they aren't exactly empty. I'm sure you'll have something."

"Tamaki, that may be true but…" Kyoya had run out of ideas.

"And Kyoya, didn't you mention today that you're Dad's on business somewhere? If you're so worried about someone catching us playing it, you're problem's solved right there!" Tamaki's grin stretched from ear to ear, whilst Kyoya attempted to hide his blush from beneath his glasses.

_Well, Tamaki, getting caught is the least of my worries…_

"Tamaki, I just…" Kyoya's words could do nothing to persuade the Host King; he was already too far gone.

"So it's settled then!" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Onward! To Kyoya's house!!"


	2. Kyoya's Loss of Control

**AN: I don't own OHSHC, or any characters within. :D**

Tamaki dragged Kyoya all the way down to where the limo that was waiting for him. The driver didn't even have a chance to open the door for his passenger's, as Tamaki flung open the door, and jumped inside, landing with a thud on the bench-style seat.

"Kyoya you're the best!!" Tamaki cheered as soon as Kyoya sat down next to him.

_Well Tamaki, it's not like I really had much of a choice._

It wasn't long before the pair approached the door to Kyoya's not-so-humble abode. He was greeted at the door by his maid who took both their school bags. Tamaki skipped all the way to Kyoya's room, having memorized its location, leaving Kyoya to follow.

Tamaki flung open the door to Kyoya's room and promptly flopped back on the bed. When Kyoya finally caught up with Tamaki all he could do was sigh and adjust his glasses, an embodiment of his annoyance.

"So Kyoya, can we play now, can we play now?" Kyoya couldn't help but noticed how much prettier Tamaki's eyes were when he was excited like this.

Shaking his head, ridding himself of his momentary distraction, and sighed, "Yeah, let me just go get the deck of cards." Kyoya walked out of his room and shut the door.

_Why did I ever agree to this nonsense? I just can't say no to those lavender eyes, which glint from under that perfect golden hair… Damn him._

Kyoya found himself in the living room, and realized he had no idea where he would find himself a deck of cards. He wandered around, opening drawers here and there, until he finally found one sitting behind some books in a bookcase in the living room. Kyoya seized the deck of cards, shoved it in his pocket and reluctantly made his way upstairs.

_I had really hoped I wouldn't be able to find any cards… At least that's something his puppy eyes couldn't fix. I guess there's no getting out of it now._

Kyoya opened his door to find Tamaki sitting on the floor, with a deck of cards, and two hands already dealt, one for each of them.

"Tamaki, where'd you get those?!" Kyoya nearly hissed at the blonde.

"This morning when Kirimi taught me the game, she gave me a deck of cards to play it with!! Isn't that great?" Tamaki was completely ignorant of the fact that the entire reason Kyoya had left the room was to find himself a deck of cards.

_And he didn't have the sense to stop me, and tell me that he had a deck of his own? Idiot… _

Kyoya couldn't stay mad and Tamaki for long, and decided just to sit down with him, and play the game. It wasn't long before Tamaki had lost not only his jacket, but his shirt, belt, and shoes as well; he had one of the worst poker faces in the history of poker faces. Kyoya, on the other hand had lost nothing, except some of his composure, and focus.

Kyoya found his eyes running up and down Tamaki's body, taking in his soft ivory skin, the way his golden hair fell just above his slender neck, the way-

"Kyoya!" Tamaki waved a hand in Kyoya's face. "Kyoya! You spaced out there for a second..."

Kyoya brought himself back to reality. "Oh, sorry Tamaki. I was just noticing how gorgeous you look without your shirt on. You just look… so vulnerable." Kyoya practically growled the last few words.

"What do you mean by that Kyoya?" Tamaki had a puzzled look on his face, not realizing that as Tamaki was losing his clothes, Kyoya was losing his self control.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this… but he's just asking for it, sitting there, shirtless. _

Kyoya put down his hand, and leaned over to Tamaki, pressing his lips against the King's. Tamaki flushed a deep red, not sure what to make of the situation. He attempted to pull away, but Kyoya just leaned in closer. Kyoya opened his own mouth running his tongue against Tamaki's soft lips begging, pleading for entrance. When Tamaki didn't react, Kyoya thought something must be wrong; that he had gone too far.

Kyoya pulled away and asked, "Tamaki, is something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean too… I went too far…"

Tamaki pressed his index finger to Kyoya's lips. "No, I just was a little caught off guard. And, it's a bit unfair that you still have your shirt on." Tamaki gave a small wink before sliding off Kyoya's jacket. When Tamaki pulled Kyoya closer to unbutton his shirt, Kyoya took this chance to engage Tamaki in another, deeper kiss.

This time Tamaki opened his mouth as soon as he felt Kyoya's tongue against his lips. Kyoya thrust his tongue inside Tamaki's mouth almost immediately, proving that the Shadow King was not to be underestimated.

_Tastes like… Coffee… Tamaki really enjoys that commoner's coffee doesn't he…?_

While Kyoya was pondering Tamaki's coffee addiction, Tamaki had managed to unbutton Kyoya's shirt, and had slid it off his shoulders, reducing the expensive fabric to a pile on the floor.

Tamaki parted for breath, and managed, "This is so right Kyoya… I'm glad I learned how to play that game." Tamaki lifted himself up onto the bed, sensing that this wasn't going to end at just kissing. Kyoya followed, pinning Tamaki down into the mattress, kneeling in between Tamaki's spread legs.

Kyoya removed his belt, and tightly tied Tamaki's hands together above his head, looping it through the twisted iron that ornately served as the headboard. "Keeps you in place for me; negates second thoughts."

Satisfied with his work Kyoya began showering the exposed skin of the Host King with butterfly kisses. He ran his finger down from Tamaki's neck down to his pink little nubs. He rolled it in between his forefinger and thumb, enjoying the moans he was getting from his lover. Watching Tamaki pull at his restraint's spurred him further.

Kyoya moved on from this, and ran his fingers down Tamaki's torso, down to the noticeable bulge in his pants. Wasting no time, he undid the button on Tamaki's pants, flawless in a way that betrayed his inexperience. He didn't have to fumble with the belt the King should be wearing; he lost it in their forgotten poker match. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's cock and pumped it ruthlessly, while he slammed his lips against the king's in a heated kiss.

Tamaki moaned into Kyoya's mouth, thrusting his hips wildly. After Kyoya's hand had become wet with precum, he seamlessly transitioned from one hand to the other. Distracting Tamaki by increasing the rhythm of his hand, he thrust in two fingers. Tamaki shifted uncomfortably, but soon was lost in the pleasure he was receiving from his queen. Kyoya scissored his fingers, stretching Tamaki out, preparing him for the coming events.

Kyoya moved his fingers around until his found Tamaki's sweet spot. Tamaki's body was coated in a shiny layer of sweat, and as Kyoya increased his pace, and slammed into that spot again and again with his fingers Tamaki soon reached his limit. Kyoya had originally intended to stop, and only have the blonde cum once, but his self control failed him.

"Kyoya… Kyoya! I'm going to-" Mid-sentence, Tamaki came hard over his and Kyoya's chest. Kyoya paused for a moment, removing his fingers. His own hard-on was now painfully tight in his own pants. Leaving the blonde a few moments to rest on the bed, he removed his own pants and boxers, and snatched the bottle of lube from his bedside table's drawer. Tamaki still lay there, eyes tightly shut, panting while Kyoya spread the lube all over his cock.

Kyoya leaned down and gently kissed the blonde, and whispered, "Now comes the real fun, my darling." When the soft lips of his lover pressed against Tamaki's he felt his cock grow hard, painfully so, so soon after cumming. Kyoya grasped Tamaki's hips, and thrust his cock into Tamaki, and gave him a second to adjust. Just seeing Tamaki lying there, tied up, covered in cum, panting and sweaty all from his own efforts was almost enough to make Kyoya cum right then and there.

Tamaki gasped at the sensation at being filled and adjusted himself slightly. As soon as Tamaki appeared good with position, Kyoya started moving. It took all his self control to give it all he had, but he didn't want to hurt his beloved king. After a few thrusts Kyoya hit that sweet spot head on, much harder than he had been able to with his fingers. Tamaki let out a loud moan, and Kyoya understood that as a plea to go faster. As he increased his pace, his grip on Tamaki's hips grew tighter, and the more Tamaki squirmed in his restraints.

Kyoya slammed into Tamaki's sweet spot over and over, and the only thing he could do to express his pleasure was scream. Kyoya had him pinned down, and felt his muscles contract under his pale skin as he tried to arch his back, or thrust his hips. Kyoya's fingers would have been painful if it wasn't for the overwhelming pleasure to counter it.

Kyoya removed one of his hands, and pumped Tamaki's cock in time with his thrusts, pushing the blonde further and further. "Kyoya!! Kyoya!!" Tamaki managed to scream out his lovers name before cumming a second time, even harder than before. The clenching of Tamaki's wall, and his lustful yells were almost enough to make Kyoya cum, but he held himself back; he wanted to push Tamaki even further. He didn't stop moving even while Tamaki was cumming. Once again Tamaki winced in pain to feel himself go hard again.

"K-kyoya…" Tamaki stammered, "T-this is like some twisted porno!"

Kyoya grinned down at his lover and said in a sly, low voice, "Enjoy it my dearest, who knows when we will have this chance again." As he said this he engaged Tamaki in a deep kiss, and stroked the blondes soft hair.

_Tamaki, if only you could see how beautiful you look right now, this glow you have about you. Even during sex you're still the embodiment of perfection._

Tamaki couldn't hold out much longer and Kyoya knew it. Even just a short time had passed, Tamaki looked like he was ready to cum a third time. Kyoya was disappointed to see his fun coming to an end, but the sheer ecstasy overwhelmed him. Tamaki pleaded Kyoya to go faster, lost in the sea of pleasure. Kyoya obliged, hitting Tamaki's sweet spot so hard Tamaki saw stars, cumming a third time as a result. Kyoya could no longer hold himself back, having seen Tamaki cum unexpectedly. The heat, his lover's sweaty body, the clenching muscles; they sent him over the edge. Kyoya released his seed deep inside the host king.

Exhausted from his efforts, Kyoya collapsed beside Tamaki, and removed himself from him and untied Tamaki's restraints. Although he was tired, he could not resist those soft, swollen lips. Brushing Tamaki's golden hair to the side, he gently pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Tamaki responded with an awkward sideways hug and murmured, "I'm glad Kirimi taught me how to play that game" before drifting off to sleep. Kyoya smiled, thanked his lucky stars, and followed suit.


End file.
